keri and dan
by Kitty Trace
Summary: zoe went away,keri came,keri got on dans nerves,dan saved keri,keri likes dan. what happens next,review and post your suggetions,aslong as there positive. look out for the sequel!
1. Chapter 1

Keri and Dan (part 1) INTERMEZZIO she was in his dream. running and laughing,sleek,red,hair streaming out behind her. but there was someone else on the edge of his dream. she was a mystery. the ever fading child. chapter one warm sunshine,sweet lemonade,warm kisses after dark. ``dan,hey dan!...WAKE UP!``. dan looked up,tom and aneisha were both staring at him,both with symmetrical liiks of annoyance etched on their faces. ``seriously you have to stop zoning out like that,it`s starting to gety annoying``,aneisha said rolling her eyes at dan. ``sorry aneisha,it`s just...i cant believe shes gone``,dan said,rubbing his face with the palms of his hands. ``dont worry she said she wouldnt be gone forever,just...done think about her``,tom said,opening his text book. zoe had left,gone all around the world to find her sisters,the sisters that the master mind created,she had left dan with one tiny kiss on the cheek. she said she would be back within 3 monthes,but a month had passed and dan had`nt heard from her. ``relax dan...oh look ,frank needs us``. dan looked down at his indicator and saw it was flashing. ``come on lets go``, aneisha continued, and got up. 5 minutes later... they were down in HQ coming out of the lift. ``hey frank ,whats up``,dan said dan ,running his hand`s through his hair. `oh hello,i have news,we have leads that one of zoe`s sister`s here in england``,frank said frowning slightly. ``WHAT!``,Dan said loudly. ``yeah her name is keri summers,oh hold on...here`s a photograph``frank said showing them a photo of a girl with long,straight,red hair. ``wow ,she does`nt really look like zoe,does she``,dan said rudely. `yeah well ...atleast we know that she is a part of zoe and thats all we need``frank said``your mission for today ,is to track her down and bring her to HQ,K.O.R.P.S are after her and we have to get there first,if we`re too late ,then she`ll be in danger``. `ok we`ll go now ,tom you stay here``,aneisha said. then aneisha and dan went to find keri. 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two... finding keri. 1/2 an hour later... there was still no sign of keri. `` i guess she is`nt going to turn up``,dan said,peeking out from behind a bush,``why dont we just go back to HQ``. ``ahhhh,stop trying to chicken out,she may not be like zoe,but she`s our only hope and we have to find her before K.O.R.P.S do``,aneisha said. `well,i hope you-``. dan didnt have time to finish his sentence,as aneisha whispered sharply``hey dan look,there she is,QUICK``. aneisha dashed out from behind the bush,with dan at her heel`s. but,just at the same moment,2 men jumped out of the shadowy woods and grabbed keri,who was walking along the street texting and singing. `HEY! WHAT`CHA DOING! GERROFFA ME! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!`,keri shouted. ``sorry love,where your going no one will be helping you`` said one of the men in k.o.r.p.s uniform. HEY LET HER GO!`aneisha yelled,then she and dan beat the k.o.r.p.s men up. ``what the-... who are you``,keri said in shock. ``we`re agents from MI 9 and your coming with us``,aneisha said. `no i`m not,keep away from me`,keri said,backing away. `dan,take her out``,aneisha said. dan grabbed keri and knocked her out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three...the new spy. frank had explained everything to keri,about zoe and how the master mind had made copies of zoe,keri could`nt believe it when frank told her that zoe had 86 sisters all around the world. Dear Diary, something weird happened today. i found out i have a sister called zoe and now i`m working for MI 9 secret service,three other spies work for MI 9 too. Aneisha Jones,Dan Morgan,Tom Tupper. there is also frank london and stella knight. i have a feeling that something happened between frank and stell before i came. dan`s ok,but he seem`s to get annoyed with me whenever i`m around with me,probably cos i`m not zoe,plus he must have been inlove with zoe. 86 sister`s and i`m one of them,i cant imagine having 86 sister`s all around the world,it would be so freaky,anyway,i have to go see you tomorrow love from keri xxx 


	4. Chapter 4

``hey dan,how`s it going``,tom said,dumping his backpack on the floor next to the table. ``hey ,have any of you seen keri?``aneisha asked looking concerned. ``no,why dont you go and see if she`s at her locker``,tom said. 5 minutes later... `` you guys,she was`nt there ``,aneisha said frowning. `oh,maybe she went for a walk around the school`,dan said,picking at the apple in his hand. `no she could`nt have ,i went to her locker and found this note attatched to it`,aneisha said,then passed the note dan. 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five...the ransom letter, Dear MI 9 kids Hmmmm,seem`s like your missing a spy of yours. true or false? if you know whats best for your little spy kid,you will hand over 2000 pounds,or you`ll never see your little spy kid again! K.O.R.P.S `we need to show this to frank,let`s go`,dan said quickly. 10 minutes later... `why did your stupid auntie have to delay us aneisha``,dan said angrily. `i`m sorry``,aneisha said pulling the leaver to the lift. the lift doors opened and they stepped in to the HQ. ``hey guy`s,what`s wrong?``frank asked ,seeing their faces. ``they`ve taken keri``,dan said angrily. `what do you mean taken?``frank said frowning. `they`ve taken her hostage`,aneisha said frustrated. ``and they want a ransome of £2000 or we`ll never see her again``,said tom,showing frank the ransome note. frank`s eye`s scanned the letter,then his face went blank,then he said`we have to get her back``. frank turned around and started typing on the computor. suddenly there was a beeping sound,``frank look!`tom yelled. it was an incoming video call from keri. frank pressed the answer button and keri`s scared ,pale face,appeared on the screen. ``oh please help me``,keri whispered in a scared voice. ``keri where are you now?`asked quickly. K.O.R.P.S Head Quarters,i managed,i managed to escape from the cell,but i know they`re going to find me,please help!` keri whispered starting to sob. `dont worry keri,we`re coming to rescue you``,dan said,reassuringly. `oh thank you`,keri said relaxing. suddenly she tensed up again. `keri,what`s wrong`,aneisha whispered. ``i can hear them coming for me,oh help`,keri whispered in a scared voice. then suddenly she screamed and was pulled out from where she was hiding,then the call went dead. ``we have to go and help her``,tom said worriedly. `ok,i have a plan,dan ,aneisha,you go sneak past the guards and rescue keri,then get out of there`frank said quickly`oh and take these``. he passed them a shocker,laser cutters and torches. ``take your communicators too,and the head cam``,tom said passing dan a small head cam. `goodluck `said frank,sincerly. 


	6. Chapter 6

aneisha and dan got to the K.O.R.P.S Head Quarters within half an hour, with 20 minutes to spare. they slipped in through the doors ,got passed the guards,by sneaking through the vents. suddenly dan heard a terrible scream,coming from a mile away. `keri`dan whispered,half angry half scared. the shuffled fast through the vents ,suddenly,keri`s screaming was right beneath them. dan peeked through the grate and saw a huge, steel containment cell,with 1 glass window. dan strained his eyes further,through the window he saw keri,screaming and banging on the glass,as the water came up to her chest. `dan we have to hurry`,aneisha said pulling the grate up slowly. `ok`,dan said. and they descended into the unknown. 


	7. Chapter 7

they landed on the floor and rolled under the tables. and watched in paralysed fear and anger, as the first wall of water hit keri,who was immediately submerged and drowning quickly. dan got up and ran to the containment cell ,keri was the only person on her thoughts,he looked at her and saw she was drowning super fast. he pulled the laser cutters and cut the through the door,water started to leak out ,and then all of the water came flooding out as, he cut the door down. the whole of the room was flooded with water,but dan didnt care. he swam over to keri and pulled her to him,she was`nt breathing. he pulled her onto one of the desks and tried C.P.R. suddenly keri choked and spat out water and started coughing. she opened her eyes and looked straight at dan. dan had never been so happy to see those beautiful blue eyes,he felt like kissing her,but he restrained himself,by thinking about zoe. `keri`,aneisha said rushing past dan to hug keri. keri accepted aneisha`s hug ,but looked at dan,over aneisha`s shoulder. then keri walked over to dan and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. dan hugged her tightly,breathing in her scent,they stood like this for a long time,until aneisha cleared her throat,they stood away from each other. ``come on lets get back to HQ``,aneisha said,walking quickly to the exit. keri was safe and thats all dan wanted for her. 


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8...secret kiss,

a week later...

``hey,you guy`s frank needs us for a meeting`,dan whispered,picking up  
the flashing communicator.  
``i`ll go get keri,`aneisha whispered ,smiling to herself.

1minute later...

`keri said that she didnt feel well and will come later`,aneisha said,picking up  
her bag,and walking out of the classroom.  
`rediculouse`,dan murmured to tom,`i`ll go find her and see if she is ill`.  
`ok,i`ll cover for you ``,tom murmured,then he rushed after aneisha.  
dan set out to find keri.  
he was walking past some classroom`s ,when he suddenly heard someone  
crying.  
he walked towards the door with the sound coming from behind  
it and knocked.  
``i told you to go away neisha``,a voice cried out.  
then dan realised that the voice belonged to keri.  
he opened the door and saw keri sitting on a desk ,crying.

``keri!...whats wrong``,dan said worriedly,sitting down next to her.  
`i cant do this anymore``,keri choked out,tears spilling down  
her cheeks.  
``do what?`dan asked worriedly.  
``BE A SPY,LIVE MY LIFE IN FEAR AND BE AROUND SOMEONE  
WHO HATES ME``,keri yelled.  
``who hates you?`dan asked looking at keri.  
`YOU!...JUST BECAUSE I`M NOT ZOE!`keri screamed,putting  
her face in her hands and shaking with sobs.  
``k-k-keri...,`dan stammered.  
`i dont hate you`,dan said guiltily.

``then proof it! proof you dont hate me``,keri cried out.  
``i dont know about that,`` dan said,looking away.  
`` so you do hate me ``,keri said sadly.  
`i dont``,dan said softly.  
`if you did`nt hate me,then you-`.  
keri was startled as dan leaned in and kissed her softly.  
then broke away.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9...his promise,

he pulled her into his arms tightly,and hugged her.  
i`ve had enough of k.o.r.p.s taking you,i`m not gonna lose you``,dan said  
seriously.  
keri looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek.  
dan now looked nervous.  
`whats wrong?`keri asked,seeing his expression.  
k-keri,i was wondering,do you want to ... to...to...``,dan stammered then went  
silent,looking nervous.  
``let me guess,keri i was wondering if you want to go  
on a date``,keri said,questioningly.  
``yeah...will you?`dan asked looking down at her.  
`sure i`d love to`,keri said smiling.  
`how about i plan it and surprise you?`dan asked.  
`i love surprises!`keri said.  
dan smiled ,as he saw her smile.  
it was like sunshine on a rainy day.  
he leaned down and kissed her,as long as she was safe with him,life  
would be better,dan thought.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter10...the date,

it had been 2 days since dan asked keri out on a date.  
dan had told tom and keri had told aneisha.

keri`s house...  
keri came out of her wardrobe with a light blue ,glittery top and a dark blue mini skirt.  
she held them up to herself and smiled at her reflection.  
she swept her hair over her shoulder and wound a stray curl around her finger.  
she coul`nt wait for her date.  
suddenly her phone beeped,causing her to jump.  
she picked it up and saw that there was text from dan "hey keri ,i`m waiting for you outside,we`re  
leaving in 5 minutes,  
see you,love dan xx".  
keri put her date clothes on then ,rushhed downstairs ,grabbing her coat and bag as she went ,then  
slipping her shoes on ,she opened the door,stepped out then closed it behind her  
dan looked up and smiled as he caught sight of her.  
she loved the way his eyes lit up when he smiled.  
she ran to him and he kissed her,softly.  
he stood back surveying her, then murmured "beautiful...just so beautiful...".  
come on"he purred softly,"oh wait i almost forgot".  
he reached into his pocket and produced a black blindfold,he put it over  
her eyes,then lifted her up on to the bike.  
as they roared through the street ,keri felt so happy.  
her arms around his waist ,head leaning on his back she smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

_**so did you enjoy the 10th chapter,well heres the next chapter,shout out to my bestfriend IWillBelieveIt,who read a few of the chapters,she`s a big zan fan,but she doesnt have a problem reading my story,anyway comment and favourite,read on and let your minds imagine,love y`all ;-) !**_

_**WARNING WARNING ,THIS CHAPTER IS VEEERRRYYY SLUSHY,READ ON IF YOU WANT!**_

* * *

chapter11...the mystery location,

they arrived and dan lifted keri of the bike ,gently and slipped her hand into his  
and pulled her along gently,making sure he did`nt hurt her.  
"such a beautiful,strong person,but so fragile",he thought as he walked her,to where ever he was  
taking her.

* * *

5minutes later...  
"are we there yet?"keri asked for the 20th time (dan had been keeping count).  
"yes we are here",dan said happily.  
he turned around,and lifted the blindfold gently ,then stroked her cheek lovingly.  
she looked up at him smiling softly.  
as the orange light of dusk lit up her face ,she looked over his shoulder and gasped.

there was a picnic with candles and glasses glinting in the dusky light.  
but the view was one thing to gasp at.  
"oh...dan it`s beautiful"keri said giving dan a kiss  
"when i saw it,i thought of you instantly,came here at dawn once,it was the most beautiful  
thing i`d ever laid eyes on...till i saw you",dan whispered softly.  
keri,who was listening,blushed as she heard,letting her hair fall infront of her face ,to hide  
the blush that seeped across her cheeks.  
dan slipped his hand under her chin and lifted her face up gently.  
he then leaned down and kissed her softly ,"i love you",he whispered as they broke apart.  
she held his gaze ,and smiled up at him lovingly.  
he took her hand gently and led her over to the picnic affectionately.  
she sat down and gazed at the beautiful scenery.  
dan sat down aswell and pored her some lemonade.  
he handed her the glass and smiled at him.  
"thanks your such a gentleman",she said softly,as she sipped her lemonade,she felt so happy.


	12. Chapter 12

_**hi there,did you enjoy the chapters i added ?,well if you want more then come and get it,i`d like to shout out my bestie,IWillBelieveIt,and to my mum,who has earged me to write and to smurphsummers02 ,who commented on my story n a very positive manner,as i said before,your lovely comments brighten my day and they also put a smile on my face, i am putting pen to paper on the sequel to this story,anyway this chapter contains anger and jealousy from non-other than tom tupper,i can tell you that this chapter is a short one.  
i can tell you my secrets to all my ideas,but that will come very soooooooooooon!  
anyway on with the story...**_

* * *

chapter12...his jealousy,

as tom paced around the four walls of his living room,looking out of the window every  
few seconds ,he was waiting for aneisha to arrive.

the door bell rang and tom almost ran to the door in his urgency to talk to her.  
he walked to the door and opened it in a hurry.  
aneisha stood on the door step dripping wet with custard in her hair.  
"Niesha...what happened?"tom asked curiously,stepping back to let her in.

"my horrible cousin water bombed me,then pored custard in my hair,that is the last time i ever  
babysit my cousin",aneisha ranted,stepping inside.  
they walked through to the kitchen,tom handed her a towl and she wiped the custard out of her hair.  
"anyway what did you need to talk about?"aneisha asked ,pausing to look at tom,"hold on,is it about keri?".  
"yes...i...her...him!tom stammered going red in the face.  
"hey!hey woah slow down,breath",aneisha said in a calming voice.

"why can`t he still be stuck on zoe!"tom exploded,looking like he wanted to punch a hole in the wall.  
"Shhhhhhh,do you want your brother telling her that you have a crush on her!"aneisha whispered urgently.


	13. Chapter 13

_**hey hey hey hows it going,are you enjoying the story so far?  
well i have some news...i will be taking a little break from fanfiction...dont be sad,non of you have done anything wrong,it`s just i have year9 exams on tuesday the 6th of may,the only way you will be able to reach me is via email all of your comments and messages get sent to my email  
so if you want to message me or suggest anything for the story send me a pm and i`ll think it over.  
but if anyone post`s anything negatory to me then i`ll be upset,i need all the luck i can get for my exams.  
btw...my exams start on tuesday 6th may and end friday 9th may.  
shout outs to all of my friends on fan fiction,my mum,IWillBelieveIt,who is like an older sister to me,smurphsummer02 who always has something pository to say.  
but this is not good bye,not yet i`ll still be around and about thinking of new stories,my head is an ocean full of new prospects for the characters.**_

_**anyway i`ve kept you long enough!  
ON WITH THE** **STOR**_**_Y_**_**!**_

* * *

chapter13...K.O.R.P.S,

2 monthes later...

dan and keri had officially been daitng for 2 monthes straight  
"hey,frank need`s us",keri saidto dan ,showing him the flashing communicator.  
the ran down to the janitors closet and went in,the door closed behind them and  
keri grabbed the broom handle ,that was disguised as a lever.

10 seconds later...  
they emerged from the lift and gathered around the table ,looking at frank,stella  
seemed to materialise out of the darkness,she stepped forward and spoke in a clear voice.  
your mission is to stop KORPS from bombing anymore buildings".  
"i suggest that dan,take keri and tom and try and stay alive",fran said,looking over at aneisha"neisha  
you stay here and help me with the comms".  
"what...but i`m a field agent ,they need me",aneisha said objecting to frank`s decision.  
"aneisha its ok we`ll only be gone for a while and i bet nothing bad will happen",tom said,chipping  
in before frank could say anything.  
"fine"aneisha said crossing her arms over her chest.  
dan, keri and tom set off on their way to KORPS HQ.


	14. Chapter 14

_**so basically in this chapter keri and dan and tom are sent to a location where they think KORPS are,but it all ends badly.**_

* * *

chapter14...the explosion,

they had made it to the outside of the KORPS HQ,and were now hiding behind a bush  
waiting for a sign of movement from the building.  
"hey, why does it seem so deserted?"tom asked ,peeking out of the bush,then  
looking at dan with narrowed eyes.  
"no idea,but c`mon lets go in",keri said and darted into the building asfast as she could.  
dan and tom ran after her.  
the HQ was deserted.  
"where is everyone?"dan asked noticing that the HQ was indeed deserted.  
"maybe the left because of that",tom said pointing at a small black box with blinking red numbers.  
keri and dan looked over to where the bomb was.  
"well this doesnt really surprise",keri said innoccently,"i mean if you wanna be a spy,then i guess  
this comes with the job".  
"5 seconds untill boom"the bomb said.  
"RUN!"dan yelled ,running for the exit.  
the bomb went off and they were blown of balance and flung into a brick wall.  
fiery rubble and glass rained down on them.  
tom sat up looking around,the korps hq was blown to smitherins,shattered glass,sparkling  
like diamonds in the light,rubble and dust falling from the sky.  
dan lay on his back feeling the blood drip down from the side of his head.  
he sat up suddenly trying to spot keri among the dust and rubble and glass.  
tom looked over at dan and saw him sifting through the rubble looking for keri,he got up and started  
looking for keri aswell.  
"KERI"dan yelled searching frantically.  
"KERI!"tom yelled wading through the rubble ,he suddenly fell over something limp and covered in rubble.  
he bent down moving the rubble away and then saw keri covered in blood and dust, unconcious.  
"k-k-k-keri? wake up,PLEASE WAKE UP!"Tom yelled cradling her in his arms.  
dan ran over to them ,then caught sight of keri.  
"keri?...",dan murmured shocked,"KERI...NOOOOOOOO...WAKEUP!"he yelled ,suddenly losing it.  
"dan!...she`s ok,i can feel a pulse",tom said half crying.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter15...coma,

"...fogginess...all i can see...i hear a voice calling my name.  
"keri,keri,keri"the voice says in a pleading tone.  
who is it...who is it...  
fogginess... all i see is fogginess...  
fogginess...foggy...foggy...fog...f...".

* * *

"keri,keri,keri,please wake up"dan cried out tears streaming down his face.  
they had made it back to hq ok,but aneisha had knitted her eyebrows into a dissaprovingg  
scowl ,"you said that no one would get hurt",she hissed at tom angrily.  
the docters at the secure MI9 hospital said that she had hit her head really  
hard and would be in a coma for a few days.  
tom came in and sat down on a chair.

* * *

...fog...i hear someone crying  
...i feel myself drifting...drifting...  
...away...

..  
.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter16...the breakup

4 days later...  
keri woke up and was confronted with the glaring world around her ,tom and aneisha  
were overjoyed to have keri wide awake.  
dan was happy too,but he was kinda upset about something.  
frank had blamed himself for what happened and it seemed that he was wrong about  
the hq,the hq was  
acually a bussiness block that had beeen abandoned a long time ago.

after they left the hq for classes dan pulled keri aside away from the others.  
keri had been upset,but had agreed that it was the right thing to do  
dan had decided that they should break up,  
they could`nt date if they were in MI9,it was way too dangerous.  
2it`s too dangerous and if i`d lost you in the explosion i would`nt be able to live with  
myself",that was dan`s reason.  
keri had agreed.  
he knew that she was upset ,but it was for the best.  
keri had`nt even shed a tear when she was around everyone,but when she was alone she cried  
all night long,then the next day shewould come in with puffy eyes.

keri`s house...  
she opened the front door and ran upstairs avoiding her mum,she opened her bedroom door and slammed it,  
taking out her ipod,she jammed in the headphone`s cord  
and turned it as loud as it would go,then flung herself on the bed ,shaking violently with unshed sobs.  
she`d fallen for dan hard,but now her heart was breaking into tiny piece`s.  
she remembered the first ever kiss she`d shared with dan ,and how it had made her heart flutter and soar  
like a baby butterfly opening it`s wings for the first time.  
the memory bought tears to her eyes.  
nothing would ever be the same again,thats what she thought.

dan...

later that night...  
he snuck through the gate and looked up her balcony,he climbed up the vast ivy and vines,until he  
reached her balcony door.  
he paused as the light came on,peeking over the ledge of the balcony he saw  
mrs summers tucking keri in to bed.  
mrs summers turned the light off and closed keri`s bedroom door.  
dan climbed over the railings of the balcony and looked through the window ,staring at keri with sorrow  
in his eye`s.  
she was snuggled up against her cover`s,fast asleep,the neaklace at her throat gleaming.  
the necklace he gave her on their second date,ocean blue sapphire heart,plated in silver,with diamonds.  
he still loved her but he knew it was too dangerous,at this moment he was starting to regret his decision to  
break up with her.  
he climbed over the railings and leapt into the tree oppisite the balcony.  
"good thing i know parqour was a good decision",he thought to himself with a smile.  
he leapt from the tree onto the fresh dewy grass and snuck out of the garden.


	17. Chapter 17

_**heya i`m back,my exams are next week and i feel that i should update the story as many time`s i can,so how are you enjoying it so far?  
write your thought`s of the story so far in reviews,or if you have an account throw me an inbox(not literally that would probably hurt) ,i think more people should respect the prospect of there being a deri relationship,it`s cute and sweet.  
thank you to all the lovely reviews,and favouriting and following me.  
now i won`t bore you any longer so let the story commence.  
oh and by the way if you look on my profile you will see a list of upcoming stories,i`m already writing them up.**_

**ANYWAY LET THE STORY COMMENCE**

* * *

chapter17...the tunnel,

keri had busied herself with her school work and mi9,avoiding dan whenever she saw him,and only engaging  
in small talk whenever they were paired up together.  
she thought of the time`s they had spent together and tears began to mist in her eyes.  
"keri,are you ok?"mr flatley asked as his voice broke through to her thoughts.  
she looked up and saw him staring at her,she gave a silent nod,swiping a hand across her face.  
she caught sight of dan looking at her,she could feel his eyes looking into her`s.  
she stood up and walked out of the classroom scooping up her bag as she went.

dan missed keri,he knew that once they split up ,it would`nt be easy for them to be friends.  
he`d wrecked everything between them.  
and he knew that she was hurting real badly.

* * *

RIINNNNGGG...

the school bell went of as mr flatleybusied himself with the sign up sheet for auditions to play romeo and juliet.  
"Now student`s this will count as an extra curricular project,so if you want to come  
along ,just pop your name on the sheet and come to the aud-",as mr flately was about to continue ,he was interrupted by non-other than mrs king.  
"Mr flately! what on earth are you doing",she screeched,looking monsterouse  
"well mrs king i was talking to the students about auditions for romeo and juliet"mr flatley explained clearing his throat.

keri looked around,everyone was watching the arguement between mrs king and mr flatley.  
she slipped away and ran down to the janitors closet and went inside,she pulled the lever and felt the lift plummet downwards making her heart soar.  
the door`s opened and she stepped out,a few day`s earlier she had spotted a small hole in the walland had decided to investigate

keri reached into the tool box and picked up a picket and started hacking at the rock infront of her.  
it suddenly crumbled and fell in,keri looked through ,the inside was a dense shadowy black.  
clicking on a torch she proceeded into the tunnel.  
silky cobwebs started to get caught in her hair and the suttle dripping of water could be heard.  
"KERI!",a voice yelled from behind her "YOU IN THERE?".  
"YEAH WHO IS IT ?"keri called,looking behind her.  
"IT`S TOM",he called back flashing a torch down the tunnel.  
keri crawled out and then tom pulled her up and covered the tunnel entrance.


	18. Chapter 18

_**heyo everyone ,i can`t wait to finish this story ,i`m already writing the sequel,i`m gonna let slip a spoiler(soz,but i`m excited) the sequel is epic,with new characters and old characters.  
****i** **suppose what i just said,that your pretty excited for the sequel!  
review favourite and follow,your review counts.  
love tasha xxx**_

_**oh and by the way this chapter contains tori(tom &amp; keri)  
READ ON IF YOU DA**__**RE**_

* * *

chapter18...unexpected kiss,

"what were you doing in there?"tom asked curiously.  
"i found a tunnel a few days ago,thought it might lead somewhere",keri explained,trying to brush the dust and cob webs out of her hair.  
tom picked a cobweb out ,then moved forward.  
he leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth.  
keri wrapped her arm`s around his neck,he pulled her closer.  
they suddenly broke apart as the lift door`s opened and dan and aneisha stepped out chatting.  
they looked around and then caught sight of tom and keri ,standing near each other looking guilty.

"what`s going on?"aneisha asked looking aghast.  
"what happened ?"dan asked seeing that keri and tom had cobwebs and dust on them.  
"keri...found a tunnel a-and we were looking inside",tom stammered guiltily.  
"yeah,"keri said sheepish,"oh wow look at the time,must dash".  
keri ran past dan and aneisha and into the elavator.  
tom ran after her and the lift door`s closed.

"what was that about?"dan asked ,looking at aneisha ,who had her back turned to him.  
"i have no idea",aneisha lied a small smile flickering across her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

_**hey guy`s,here`s the 19th chapter,after a few urgeful reviews ,i feel that i should give you the next part,instead of depriving you from reading it,this chapter is very short ,but the other one will be longer and may have a few unexpected moments in it.  
****i have some news about the poll,i shall be closing it on friday the 16th of may 2014 or 16/05/14,so you have until then to vote,i will announce te winner at the end of this week,if you have`nt voted yet,vote now,before it ends.  
i hope you enjoy the chapter,so let`s get started.  
READ...NOW!**_

* * *

chapter19...one dies ,another blossems.

"how was your weekend?"aneisha asked ,as they sat in the HQ looking through the computors.  
"oh,it was...FUN!"tom exclaimed,looking over at keri and smiling.  
"so how does it feel to be going out with each other?"aneisha asked smiling.  
"aneisha ,you sound like a journalist",keri exclaimed giggling.

suddenly the lift door`s opened and dan stepped out ,holding a baseball bat .  
"hey dan!,what`s with the extra weaponary"keri called over to him.  
dan looked up and as if someone had flicked a switch,became absolutely furious when he caught sight of tom.  
he stepped back into the lift ,hitting the bat against his hand menacingly.  
the doors slid shut and dan vanished from view.

"what`s up with him?"tom asked looking scared.  
"i dont know,i`ll go find out",keri said quietly,she got up and walked over to the lift.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hiya everyone,this is the 20th chapter,10 more to go and we`ll be onto the sequel,i am not ready to spill any of the deat`s yet,but let me just say,the sequel will be awesome!  
****shoutout`s to a guest review and i quote "Don't do any more tom and keri ew".**_  
_**i read your review and decided i would cut out all the teri, and focuse on dan and keri and how there friendship is progressing,this chapter has an unexpected surprise.**_  
_**i would like to give a few shout out`s to,C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7  and Mihigh-toneishaforever,your positive reviews have kept me going for this long!**_  
_**THANK YOU EVERYONE!  
now i give you the privledge and honour to read the 20th chapter of Keri&amp;Dan.  
READ ON!**_

* * *

chapter20...the anger,

as keri walked down the hall`s ,she wondered why dan was angry.  
she knew where he would ususally be,she walked down to the steps and there he was,hitting the bat on the top step.  
"hey"keri said quietly,wrapping her arms around her chest.  
he looked around and immediately relaxed when he saw her,"hey",he whispered back.  
she came and sat down next to him,he leaned his head on her shoulder and sighed.  
"what`s up with you today?"keri asked,gently stroking the soft blonde curls off dans head.  
"you would`nt understand",he said looking up at her.  
"try me she whispered softly.

"keri,do you...ever miss us?"dan asked looking hesitant.  
"i...i do",keri said sadly her eye`s misting over",i miss the fact that when i see you ,i cant run up to you or hug you and when we do talk it`s...well it`s awkward between us",.  
"i`ve gone and ruined everything have`nt i ,y`know by us splitting",dan said sadly.  
"no you didnt,you had to do what you had to do,i understand",keri said sadly,a tear rolled down her cheeck and she gave a small sniff.  
"are you crying?"dan asked lifting his head and looking at her.  
"er...no it`s th hayfever,it`s kicking in",keri lied,bending her head down so her hair covered her face.  
"keri...your the worst liar ever",dan said,making her laugh.  
he moved her hair to the side,his lip`s brushed her`s gently and then he hugged her.  
she hugged him back ,burying her face in his neck.  
"i miss you ",he whispered into her hair.  
"i miss you too",she said,tightening her arms around him.  
they could`ve stayed like this forever.


	21. Chapter 21

_**heya,sorry for the long wait for these chapter's ,i've been feeling a bit off and plus i was writing new material,i have published a new story called,"who do i choose?" so have a read of that,i bet you'll like it.  
****after alot of concideraton, i have decided to carry on with darkness,or though i've been super lazy by not continuing it,but i recieved a comment which added some confidence to the story so,yeah.**_  
_**In a few day's time i shall be writing a story with IWillBelieveIt,we just need to decide what the story is going to be about.**_  
_**if you would like to write a story with me,or your just starting out,PM me and we'll work something out,ok so let's start reading this!**_  
_**READ ON EVERYONE**_

chapter21...Romeo&amp;Juliet,

2 days later...

"come on ,hurry up",aneisha said dragging tom and keri by there arm`s.  
"can you show us later",tom said trying to wrench his arm out of her grasp.  
"yeah we`re busy doing...er...stuff",keri stammered looking for an excuse.  
"you two will be perfect together in the play",aneisha huffed ,letting go off their arm`s.  
"a play...you interrupted me for some stupid play",tom spat,looking mosterous.  
"not just any play"aneisha said looking slightly annoyed,"Romeo&amp;Juliet".  
"oh i went and saw that play on broadway ,it was really good",keri said samiling at the memory.  
"finally someone who speaks my language",aneisha said ,looking relieved,she handed a flyer to keri.  
she read it.

"DO YOU WANNA BE IN SOMETHING IMPORTANT WELL READ ON",the title blazed.  
"DO YOU WANNA BE IN SOMETHING FUN?  
BE THE STAR FOR THE NIGHT WELL HERE IS YOUR CHANCE TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN!  
WE WILL BE HOLDING AUDITIONS FOR THE AWARD WINNING PLAY Romeo&amp;Juliet ON FRIDAY LUNCH TIMES AND ALSO AFTER SCHOOL".  
"well are you gonna do it or not",aneisha said impatiently.  
"yeah,i think i will",keri said writing her name on the sign-up sheet.  
"tom are you gonna do it as well?"aneisha asked looking happy.  
"are you kidding me! i`m best suited in the effects booth ,plus it is`nt really my thing anyway",tom said sliding his arm around keri`s waist.

"oh",keri said looking despireted.  
"er...come on i heard their serving pizza in the cafe",aneisha said,trying to change the subject.  
"yeah,let's go before it disappears",tom says,they run of down to the cafeteria.  
dan passed by and saw the sign up sheet,he thought about it for a second and then signed his name on the sheet.


	22. Chapter 22

_**k,so this has got a bit of a surprise in it,if it's rubbish,blame taylor swift,i was listening to her song," love story",to get into the mood of the chapter,seriously! i had her song on repeat,you have to understand,i have to listen to the right kind of music to get into the mood of thing,HEY!  
DONT JUDGE ME!**_  
**_everyone does it,although no one finds a bandana scarey,i only find it scarey because my little friend,who is like a sister to me,put it over her nose and was just staring and moving her head in a swaying motion,seriously,i must be the only one who go t scared,anyway enough about that._**  
**_enjoy this chapter and review._**  
**_love tashabasha1999  
x_**

* * *

chapter22...the giving of roles,

"what did you do for the audition?"aneisha asks keri,smiling.  
"i sang a song,"keri replies opening her locker and stashing her books in it.  
"sang what?"aneisha ask's in a quizically.  
"love story,by taylor swift",keri said slowly,closing her locker.  
"can you sing a verse for me?"aneisha begs.  
"i...need the song sheet,oh hold on,i think i have one in my bag",keri says,rummaging in her bag.  
she produces a sheet of paper and looks at it,"ok i'll sing alittle,but dont laugh ok".  
"i wont i promise",aneisha says.

"we were both young  
when i first saw you  
i clse my eye's  
and the flash back starts  
i'm standing there  
on a balcony  
in summer air".

"wow your really good",aneisha squels.  
keri smiles and suddenly catches sight of the clock,"we'd better get to the drama studio".

five minutes later...

keri closed the door to the drama studio and sat down on a chair.  
Mr flately was handing out refreshments.  
the door opened again and dan appeared,he sat down across from her.  
mr flately cleared his throat and picked up a piece of paper,"ok everyone so lets see who got parts".  
"ok so the role of juliets mother will be played by paula ambertate.  
the role of juliets father will be played by rowlie,the role of juliets nurse will be played by aneisha jones.  
and finally the role of juliet will be played by...Keri summers".  
keri gasped,a few girls gave her dirty looks.

"ok,the role of romeo's father will be played by brian,the role of keri's mother will be played by felicity and the role of romeo will be played by...daniel morgan".  
keri's mind went blank,she looked over at aneisha,aneisha stared back,equally shocked.  
"what",keri murmured,still shocked.  
she looked over at dan and saw his friends were clapping him on the back.  
dan looked over at her and saw she was shocked.  
keri could'nt believe that dan had auditioned for romeo.


	23. Chapter 23

chapter23...the rehearsels,

the next day...

keri was still in shock about dan auditioning for romeo.  
today was rehearsal day,dan would be coming over to her house to rehearse,she was positivly dreading it.  
when she thought of the way he had kissed her,she blushed at the thought and her heart fluttered a little.  
could it be possible she was falling for dan again.

keri's house...

she closed the front door and dropped her bag onto the floor,keri flopped down on to the sofa and looked up at the ceiling.  
there was suddenly a knock on the door,keri got up and answered it.  
dan stood on the door step ,smiling up at her,he walked inside.  
"i'm going to change into my costume",keri told him,she walked upstairs and into her bedroom.  
her parents would be out all day.  
she changed into the ball gown and looked at herself in the mirror,the dress was rosy pink,the train of the dress draping out behind her.  
the dress draped into folds,which added class.  
giving one last satic=sfied glance at her reflection,she hurried downstairs,pausing to see if dan had changed yet.  
he was standing in the middle of the room with his shirt off,trying to unbutton the ruffled shirt.

keri walked into the room,and dan caught sight of her,his mouth opened and he stared at her.  
"er...can you help me with the shirt?"dan asked,nervously.  
"he's so cute when he's nervous",keri thought to herself.  
she walked over to him and unbuttoned the shirt for him,she put it on him and buttoned it up.  
dan stared down at her with his dark blue eye's,trying to catch her gaze.  
the hair on the back of her neck stood up as she felt his eye's on her,but she was with Tom now,she would'nt let dan wind her round his finger.  
"ok done",keri said,turning away to look at her script.  
suddenly her phone rang.  
she bent down and picked it up of the coffee table.  
it was a text from tom.  
"hey,how r rehearsels going,cll me when ur done love tom xxx 3".

keri smiled and put her phone into her bag and turned around.  
"so do you want to start rehearsing now?"asked,picking up the script and reading it.  
"ok,lets do this",keri said in an exausted voice.  
"if your tired,we could just do this another day",dan said quietly,looking over at her.  
"no,it's okay"keri said annoyed,she straightened up and put her script down.  
"ok,let's start from the scene,where i see you from across the ball room",dan said,reading his script.

"who are you fair,beautiful maiden",dan said,"for you have captured my heart with your breath-taking beauty".

"why thank you, i am juliet,i may have captured you with my beauty,but i am enthralled by your gentlemanliness",keri said softly,"for you have not captured a maidens heart,you have captered a ladies heart".

"oh fair lady,your beauty is bright,you have blinded me and for that,cupids arrow has struck",dan whispered,"for now i only wish to kiss your sweet lips".  
dan leaned down,cupped keri's face and kissed her softly.

they broke apart and looked at each other,then dan leaned down and kissed her gently,sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her close.  
keri was inlove again and it felt good. 


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey guy's ,I decided to continue this story until it's done and then maybe the sequel,after seeing how many people were reading this story,I kinda felt guilty about leaving this story to gather dust,so I felt it was time to continue until it is over,scouts honour!  
Any way please read and review,I need some reviews for my story and also a little help with my other story "Ask Those Amazing MIhigh Agents" or "ATAMA" for short,please help with the reviewing of that story.**_  
**_Love you guys who are sticking around to read this._**  
**_So read on!_**

* * *

**chapter24...the guilty secret,**

_4 Day's later..._

Keri hadn't spoken to Dan since the rehearsal at her house.  
She still couldn't believe what happened,whenever she thought about it,it made her heart beat faster.

"Keri!"Tom said loudly.  
Almost jumping out of her skin,Keri looked up and saw Tom looking at her worriedly.  
"What's up?"Tom asked ,taking her hand,"What you thinking,it must be deep".  
"I...I...I can't be with you anymore",Keri said,turning away.

"Oh...you want to break up?"Tom asked calmly.  
"Yeah",She said,turning around and looking at him.  
"Oh...Ok",Tom said calmly,closing his locker door.  
"Wait...your...ok with this?"Keri asked ,astonished.

"Yeah,I sorta...have feeling's for someone else",Tom said sadly,looking at Keri.  
"Me too,but no hard feeling's?"Keri asked,looking up at him.  
"Non at all",Tom said smiling and then he hugged her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter25...A dream come true,  
A day later...

As Keri walked through the gate's of ,her heart almost burst as she spotted Dan walking toward's her ,smiling.  
He hugged her and then kissed her softly.  
"You'll never guess who I saw kissing someone behind the school",Dan said teasingly.  
"Who",Keri asked exstatic,feeling bubbly inside.  
"Tom and Aneisha",Dan said smiling brightly.

"Wow,so their together now".Keri said happily.  
"Yup,so did you hear about costume Day?"Dan asked,smiling down at her.  
"No",Keri said slowly,frowning.  
"Here",Dan said happily,handing her a flyer.  
She read it and smiled,"I have the perfect costume",Keri say's smiling up at Dan.  
"Let me guess,black velvet and bloc-a-boot's",Dan said smirking as he slid his arm around her.

"Got one thing right here",Keri said cheekily.  
"OI!"Dan said,kissing her gently on her mouth.  
Keri giggled,blushing slightly.  
They walked inside the building holding hand's and laughing. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter26...His dream,

As Dan lay in bed that night,he could'nt help wondering what Keri was doing.  
His eye's soon began to droop and he fell into a troubled sleep.  
Keri flitted in and out of his dreams and so did Zoe.  
Suddenly he felt a piercing pain in his arm and he had remembered what happened when he was younger.

He felt the flame's lick up the side of his arm.  
The agonized scream's he couldn't release.  
The smoke choking him and the smell of burning flesh made him gag.

2 people appeared before him...Keri and Zoe!  
Their eye's were closed tightly,but they suddenly started screaming in pain,their bodies jerking.  
He jerked awake with an agonized yell.  
Something bad was going to happen and he didn't know if he could stop it. 


End file.
